Tale Of Two Lovers
by Fujin25
Summary: This is my first story... Please comment to let me know how I did.... I will make the next chapter soon...


'**,A Tale of Two Loves,'**

Ever since the "rise" of the of the heartless, cloud and leon have been getting really close, but they couldn't tell how close or strong there bond really was.

Leon was a tall, brunet. He had brown eyes, a good build, and a hard expression that only cloud could break. Cloud was smaller then leon. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and his face was always calm like he was concentrating. He rarley showed emotion towards anyone or anything until one day he learned what he really wanted in life, Leon.

---

The sky is blue, clouds lofted along the sky like jellyfish, and leon was working. Cloud was watching him, thinking about all the times leon had helped him out. He was thinking about all the times he and leon had faught side by side, in complete unison. He started thinking of leons muscles, how they would flex everytime he moved his gun blade to attack or deffend. Cloud stopped thinking about that just as quickly as he started.

"Me and leon are just _friends_. Nothing else." He would tell himself. At that point leon was staring at the blond, wondering what he was thinking about. Leon, although he still won't admit it to himself, had a secret crush on the blond.

"Are you gonna help, or are you gonna keep sitting there day dreaming?" Leon raised one eye brow and stared at cloud.

"Wha... Oh yeah sure. What can I do?" cloud, whenever asked by leon, would jump right to any task he could.

"Well if you would get up and grab that shovle, it would help alot." Leon motioned to a shovle to his left sitting like a stick in the mud.

"Sure. Then what?" Cloud grab the shovle ever so slightly smiling at his own sarcasim. 'You could help me dig this hole' he thought to himself.

"Trust me on this one cloud, you can be one blond every now and then." Leon smiles, staring into the angelic blue eyes he is so madly in love with.

"Yeah whatever you say '_Squal_'." Leon glared at him for a sec, then returned to digging.

The perfect skys turned gray and it started to rain. The two boys digging away.

"It's starting to rain. Think we should go before it get's bad?" Cloud looks up as the rain starts to come down a bit harder each second.

"Yeah, we should get going. Don't want to get yelled at by Arieth for getting the house dirty and wet." Leon headed for the edge when he relized that they had dug down a bit to far. This was not a problem because this was going to be for a tree, so the loose dirt that they will have to put back in will give it an easyer time with the roots. The problem is the fact they can't get out. The two had dug down so far, they would need a latter to get out. To bad leon forgot to bring one, but of corse he hadn't counted on this happening.

"Oh PERFECT!!!! Were stuck. How the hell do we get out now?" Leon starts to pace. "We could help each other out. I could give you a lift and you could help pull me up." Cloud looked at leon wondering why the brunette hadn't thought of this. Cloud was supposed to be the "blond" as leon had stated it.

"That isn't such a bad idea. Here help me up." Cloud walked over to where leon was, squating to suport leon. Leon put his foot in the blonds hand and cloud pushed him up. Leon grabbed the edge, hoisting himself up, getting covered in mud as he did this. "Ok now give me you hand cloud. I'll pull you up." Leon called down to cloud. The brown eyed sowrsman reached down to grab cloud and pull him up to saftey. Cloud looked at leons hand and then looked at leon.

"Are you sure you could hold me?" Cloud pondered this for a second.

"Come on cloud, before the hole fills with water. I can't have you drowning, now can I? Arieth and yuffie would both kill me." He motioned for cloud to grab his hand A-sap. The blond just stood there. "Mabey I should wait till it fills up. Then I can float up to the top." Cloud smiled, but took leon's hand anyway. Leon started to pull cloud out when he jumped at the flash of lightning. "That was to close. Hurry up. You ok?" Cloud was holding onto the ledge and leon put his hands down for cloud to grab them.

Cloud grabed them both putting his feet against the wall to help leon with his getting out. Leon pulled with all his strength, the armor and wet closths weighing down the blond. Cloud pushed himself up when leon gave a pull with everything he had. They two went flying back a bit, landing with cloud ontop of leon.

The two were close enough that their faces were in perfect range for kissing. Leon blushed and tryed to push cloud off, but cloud stayed there, not moving and not wanting to move. Cloud stared into the brunettes perfect eyes, noticing for the first time that he was really good looking.

The onlything that broke cloud out of his aw was the sound of feet hitting the pavment. Cloud rolled off and got to his feet as quickly as he could. Leon got up as soon as cloud was off.

The foot steps got closer and closer until they stopped. "Hey you two love birds, we have to get going, there is a big storm coming. Arieth and yuffie are freaking out, cid is boarding the windows, and merlin is casting a protection spell. The only thing left is getting you two inside. Let's go before we are to late." The two looked up at the 14 yearold boy who had just come to get them. He had pure silver hair and perfect gray eyes. His face was angelic and young, but with a bored/sleepy look on it. His name was logan.

"What did you just say logan? A storm is coming? We have to make sure the town is protected." Leon started running towards town hall but logan stopped him and said "Taken care of. I did it on my way here. Now lets go." Logan started running towards merlins with cloud and leon on his tail.

- - -

At merlins, cid was outside, putting planks of wood against the windows to keep the storm out. Yuffie and arieth were running around worrieing about any animal that could be out there in this storm. Merlin was busy casting a spell. Then they finally got there and arieth said, "You three are late. What were you doing? Do you know how worried I was? Exspecialy you logan. You are only 14 and that was dangerous to go running around with lightning chasing your two blades. You could have be-"

Leon cut her off right there. "We went to town hall to make sure the city was ready. I didn't want all our work was for nothing."

"Anyway, the lightning would have been able to touch me, I'm to fast." Logan bragged. Everyone in the roomed sighed and rolled their eyes at his comment.

'Somtimes he cn be a real annoyence' Leon though, 'one of these days he's gonna get whats coming to him, but I might miss it. Damn'

"So what now? We wait for the storm to pass?" Cloud was starting to wonder how long they would be stuck inside this place. It was big enough for them - because of magic- but he didn't like being around them for to long. Things got boaring quick, and he didn't want to end up stuck with yuffie. He didn't even want leon to, but that might not go as planned.

Areith was the one to speak. "Yes, that seem like the most reasonable thing. The storm should only last a few days. Four at the most."

"FOUR!?!?!?" Leon, Cloud, and Logan all yelled in unison. "Thats way to long. I wanted to get back to sparring. I wanted to show cloud and leon what I can do. I am not a little kid anymore so I thouht I should show them."

Leon gave logan a dissapointed look. Logan was like a little brother to leon. The thought of him fighting sent shivers down his spine. He was still so young. About sora's age. Ever since he saw the young keyblade master he was out helping, even against leon's wishs. Sora had almost fallen in love with the silver haired boy.

Cloud looked at logan. "Sparring!?!? Thats all you can think about? This isn't really the bst time to be thinking about that. We don't have time for it anyway. We can't exactly just take a brake from working. The city still needs to be restored. There is still alot to do."

Arieth just shook her head and cid said what she was thinking, in his own words though. "Fuck kid. You better smarten up. This is serious shit. This fucking storm could ruin all our hard work. This work ain't fun, but life's a bitch anyway so we have to do what we can to keep it from endin' up in the gutter."

"Cid, Logan doesn't need to be hearing things like that. Watch your language around the kid. He knows about all that anyway. He saw what the heartless did. He saw what has been going on. He knows as much as sora knows." Cloud was mad. He knew how Leon hated it when people swore around Logan, and he knew how much it hurt logan to be told about what happened. He watched in horro as him mom and dad were swallowed by the dark. The only thing that kept him from dissapearing was the light in his heart. His family and friends had given him so the rest of theirs before they vanished.

Logan started to feel tears forming in his eye's. He felt the tears rolling down his cheeks. He stood there for a second then turned and ran up stairs, slamming the door to his room.

Leon glared at Cid, " I hope your happy now. You upset him. You have no idea how much it hurts him to have to remember watching his world, his family and friends vanish into darkness. He is scarred worse then anything. This is one that not even time can heal." Leon started up the stairs, leaving Cid to think about everything that was said. Cloud watched as the sexy brunette went up the stairs to go check on Logan.

After about 20 mins of silence from every corner of the house arieth finally spoke. "I'll go up and make sure everything's ok up there. They have been really quiet for a long time."

Cloud looked at her and said, "No I'll go. I have to go up satirs anyway. I'll check while I'm up there." He got up and headed up the stairs. He got to logans door and opened it slowly, not wanting to wake up leon or logan if they were asleep.

He looked in and saw logan silently crying in leons arms. Leon was rubbing his back crying to.

Leon looked up, "Yes? What do you want?" He seemed abit irattated.

"I just came up here to see if you two were ok or not. I think you two are ok; you haven't betean each others brain out." When cloud looked at leon he bit his lip. Leon was mad. He knew his mad face all too well.

"Yeah we're great. Were you exspecting a fight or somthing? I will gladly give you one." Leon looked as if he could punch a hole through even clouds giant sword.

"Leon... please don't fight.... Calm down please....." Logan whispered. He didn't like it when leon was fighting. He hated it as much as how leon hates him being in touching distance of a heartless.

Cloud looked at logan. "Leon calm down. Your making logan nevrous. Lets go talk about this. Talk things through. I will get Arieth up here. she will know what to do and how to help Logan."

Leon glared at Cloud. He didn't want to leave Logan alone, but he had no choice.

"Fine, let's go talk things out." Leon whispered to Logan quickly and then got up. Cloud followed leon out the door.

They walked up to leon's room. The two didn't say anything, even after they sat down and were ready. They sat like this for a couple minutes, not talking or taking their gaze off the other.

After a couple minutes more Cloud finally spoke. "Leon I-"

Leon cut him off. He knew what the blond was about to say, and he Cloud hadn't done anything wrong. "No Cloud, I'm sorry," He looked down, not wanting Cloud to see the pain in his face. "it's just hard. Both of us lost everything, and although I can tough things out, he's just a kid. I guess I'm to protective of him. Like a mother I guess."

Cloud moved closer to leon, lifting the brunettes gaze to meet his own. "I know that. Please understand I want to help. I want to do whatever I can to help. The reason is... L-L-Leon.... I-I-I.... I...." Cloud closes his eye's, thinking of how to say this.

Leon looks at the blond and understands what he is trying to say. Leon leans in and kisses cloud, not as a jester, but as a way to say 'I know, I love you too'. The blond opens his eye's suddenly, then at the same moment relaxes, pulling leon closer, holding him.

Although they knew it had to, neither wanted it to end. "Wow...." The dazed blond stared at the eyes of the man who had just kissed him. "One question.... Where did that come from? Leon I thought we were just friends...."

"I don't know where that came from, and we are friends.... but could be more if you wanted...." Leon looked shyly away turning red. "Of corse I _want _to, but is it the right thing to do? Can it really work? What if we get separated? What if one of us surrenders to the darkness? What if one of us di-" Leon kissed him again, this time to distrack the angel faced man. He didn't want to think out any of that right now.

"We will just have to deal with it when the time comes, ok? But we can't tell anyone yet 'cause you know yuffie, and everyone else might get annoyed or somthing. We still have to live with them."

"Ok... right.... no one is to know.... I can deal with that." Cloud was in aww by how hot the other man was. He never noticed before, but now that the fog over his eye's was gone, he saw things more clearly.

- - -

It was a cople weeks later and the two had been getting to know each other better. The storm had calmed, but Arieth said it was only the eye of the storm. Leon had, at the first chance he got, went out to make sure everything was still ok. Not much danmage. Some trees had been blow around. Cloud had gone with him and things ended up becoming a date. Logan had taken the chance to show leon what could do. The silver haird boy had taken both leon and cloud on, making them both go all out, and still beat them. Cloud says he's lucky, and Leon says that Logan is young so it made things easier. Plus, Logan barley did any work around the town, so he had an easier time moving.

Logan just rolled his eyes and said "You two are just mad 'cause I beat the shit out of ya." Cloud looked shocked and leon made that 'oh you've done it now' face.

"What Did You Say?!?!?!" Leon had flames in his eye's, ready to kill the first thing to move.

"What I only said shit.... it's not that bad..." Logan just looked ready to run. He didn't like it when leon was like this, even if he could take leon down, leon could still get him.

"Not that bad?! I don't ever want to hear you speaking with that kind of language ever again!!!" Leon was ferious, and Logan knew better then to make it worse. He just nodded

Later, leon and cloud were sitting in clouds room talking about Logan (of coarse... it's leon we're talking about here. He loves Logan like a little brother; although he doesn't love anyone else, he just has sympathy for the kid so he adopted him.)

"Everything will turn out fine. He will grow up to be a goodlooking man, get married to a nice girl, mabey yuffie... and will have a family. Everything will go perfectly." Cloud looked at his lover, trying to be as conivincing as ever; but leon has been having dreams about the futer. Logan was running from somthing, he leon tried to help but, just as he reached the silver haired boy, Logan was struck by lightning.

"I don't know cloud. I get this feeling things aren't going to turn out so great after this. I think somthing bad is going to happen to him. Somthing I can't protect him from." Leon looked down at his hands, trying to think of somthing optimistic to say.

"Leon, you can't protect him from everything. He was out there with sora... Taking down heartless left and right, dealing with nobodys. I have this weird sense that somthing is going to happen that will change our way of life." Cloud now had this pained look on his face.

'I hope your right' Leon thought. He look over at his lover. The two had been keeping things from everyone. "I think we should tell him. It's only fair." Leon forced a smile.

"Tell who what? Ohhh.... tell logan about _us_.... I don't know...."

"Just get over here and kiss me. We can talk about it later." Leon moved in taking cloud in his arms.

As the two were taking off each others clothes logan came running in. The two didn't notice and kept on going.

"I love you cloud, I love you more then anything..."

Logan just stood there froven. He had been cut, hit, yelled at, beaten up, but the words he just heard almost killed him. Leon saw logan staring at them. He stared back, his eyes almost coming out.

"Logan, I-I-I... I didn't mean it." Leon was mentally kicking himself. They had made love before, but leon had forgot that logan was the only other one there.

"I..... I Hate you....... I don't ever want to see you again.... I HATE YOU!!!!!!" Logan turned and ran out of the room at full speed. He didn't know where to go, but anywhere would be better then here.

"We have to stop him. We don't know when the storm is gonna come back at full force. He could..... Let's g-" Just then the phone wrang.

"Hello Leon?" Arieth told Leon the storm was coming back. They were on their way back and told him to stay inside.

Leon let the phone fall. "We have to go get Logan. He could get killed out there. We have to go NOW!!!!" Leon jumped up and got ready as quickly as possible. Cloud followed him out the door as he ran to find Logan.

The two lovers searched everywhere, not finding anything.

"I have a bad feling about this." Leon was staring at the sky. Then as lightning flashed Leon saw Logan running.

"Logan? Is that you? Come home Logan. The storm is back and you could get ki..." Leon couldn't say the last word, it hurt to much to even think that way about Logan.

Leon ran after Logan continually calling his name.

"Leave me alone Leon. I me nothing to you, you even said so yourself. Cloud is the only thing that matters, go back to your _boyfriend_ and leave me alone." Logan was standing infront of Leon now, Glaring at him.

"Logan thats not true. Please come home, then we can talk about it." Logan glared at Leon. "Let's talk right here, or I'm not going anywhere."

Leon looked at Logan then the sky and knew what was coming. He went running towards Logan as fast as he could, but Logan turned and sprinted away. "Logan, GET DOWN!!!!" But leon was to late. A strike of blue had already came out of the sky and hit the twin blades on Logan's back.

There was silence for what seemed like forever then a horrifying scream of pain from Logan. Leon stopped dead cold as soon as he heard it.

"Logan.... Logan are you okay? Logan... LOGAN!!!" Leon ran towards the boy, although he knew it was to late. Just then cloud got there and knelt next to Leon.

"Leon.... I'm sorry Leon.... We should probally get back to the house." Leon nodded and cloud helped him to his feet. They walked back to the house in silence.

When they got back to Merlions magical house, everyone was waiting. They looked at Leon then at Logan in his arms and knew what had happened.

Arieth looked at Leon then Cloud then back to Leon"Leon.... is he... are you ok? Is Logan d-" Leon cut her off. "Yes, he is. He is fucking Dead. He got hit by lightning and it killed him. See kid... this is what you get for not listening. This is what you get for not staying inside. You fucking bastard. Only ever carring about your self huh?" Leon was yelling at the lifeless body of his little brother.

Cid stood up and held his arms out to take the kid. "Let me take him Leon. You should sit down. You ain't lookin' so hot right now." Leon pulled logan closer to him but reluctlanty handed him over to cid.

"Leon, I'll take you upstairs. Arieth and merlin will try everything they can to get him back. He may not be dead just unconcous." Cloud lead Leon up the stairs to his room.

"Well we might as well get started. We atleast need to try, for leon." Arieth got up and headed into Merlins study. "Agreeded." Merlin followed after her.

"Hey what do I do with the kid?" Cid was about to throw him out the door when arieth yelled, "Oh no you don't. You bring him in here."

"You mean the room full of magic? No way." Arieth came out and gave him "the stare" and cid followed.


End file.
